


don't take my sunshine away [art]

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: artwork cover for my girl @jaaliyah's incredible sqsn fic, 'don't take my sunshine away' <3





	don't take my sunshine away [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaaliyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaliyah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Take My Sunshine Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459960) by [Jaaliyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaliyah/pseuds/Jaaliyah). 

> artwork cover for my girl @jaaliyah's incredible sqsn fic, 'don't take my sunshine away' <3

**Author's Note:**

> @oceansregina on twitter :)


End file.
